The Proposal
by JealousDragon
Summary: Ron wants to propose to Hermione, Hermione thinks he's mental. Ginny's pregnant and Harry's mortified. What is going on? Read to find out :)


**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter and swim in money every day... **

**Sorry, I was just describing the dream I had last night.**

**A/N: Dedicated to Bookaholism! It's 1500 something words. Fine by you, I hope! P.S. I'll be expecting my Everlark, alright? And SOON.**

**So dear readers, Bookaholism has often told me that I have a tendency of making characters OOC. So DO NOT blame me if characters are OOC here because really, I tried my best :)**

**Note: Please ignore any grammatical or spelling mistakes as I haven't proofread this.**

**Now on with the story…**

* * *

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you better not mess this up," growled a very pregnant and very moody Ginny Potter.

Ron groaned. "Ginny, I'm scared enough already without your threats, thanks."

"Ron, it will be fine. Relax," tried Harry as he tried to calm his best friend.

"Blimey Harry! How do you relax when you're about to propose to the love of your life?" said Ron.

"Ron –" Harry started but Ron cut him off yet again.

"What if she says no? What if she isn't ready? What if she doesn't love me? Merlin, what if she breaks up with me?" ranted Ron hysterically.

"Don't be ridiculous!" snapped Mrs. Potter, "You know very well how much Hermione loves you. She has loved you since fourth year, you dolt."

Ron gulped and took a deep breath, trying his best to cease his maniacal behaviour.

"Ginny's right," piped in Harry, "Hermione probably loves you more than you love her. You have no idea how much you hurt her in sixth year."

"Yes!" agreed Ginny, "She used to cry in her bed at night. I used to feel like kicking you every time she did."

"And that one time when Hermione and I caught you and Lavender snogging in that broom cupboard, she was devastated –" Harry said but was interrupted.

"Shut up!" yelled Ron, "This is not helping."

"Sorry," muttered the couple while sniggering under their breath.

"How can you find this funny?" said Ron coldly, glaring at his best mate and sister.

"Merlin Ron, even I wasn't this nervous while proposing to Gin," said Harry, still grinning.

"Except that you didn't. I did," said Ginny matter-of-factly.

Harry turned to his wife and scowled. "Ginny! Don't say that! It makes me look like a sissy!"

Ron snorted. "Mate, what kind of a man are you? You let the girl propose to you?"

"I know right?" said Ginny spreading her arms and looking skyward, "He just stood there stammering like an idiot and I rolled my eyes, snatched the ring from his hand and proposed to him myself."

Ron was now howling with laughter, "And they call you Harry Potter, saviour of the world!"

Harry was glaring at them. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Aww Harrykins, want me to hug you?" said Ron in a very bad imitation of a girl.

"Shut up, Ron" said Ginny turned to Harry and pecked him on the cheek, "It's okay, hon. At least you showed up with a ring which I don't think my dear brother here is going to do."

Harry smirked and said to Ron, "I think she's right. I bet you ten galleons you won't be able to propose to Hermione tonight."

Ron's face took on a challenging look and he growled, "You're on, mate."

* * *

"I just don't know what to do!" exclaimed Hermione as she drank her butterbeer.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Hermione" tried to console Parvati Patil.

"But you haven't seen him, Parvati! He's acting so strangely!" insisted Hermione. She had met Parvati at Leaky Cauldron while feeling very worried and before she knew what was happening, she had blurted out everything to the Indian.

"I'm positive there's a perfectly fine explanation behind it. Have you talked to him about it yet?" asked Parvati, her dark eyebrows knitting together.

Hermione shook her head while biting her lower lip. "No but come on Parvati, the way he's been acting I hardly think he'll give me a straight answer."

"What has he been doing exactly?" asked Parvati while playing with her butterbeer.

Hermione sighed and answered, "He's just been acting strangely is all. The other day he asked me how my day went and he was looking at me all weird. He never asks me how my day goes! Then he's been making me dinner every night. I mean come on, Ron and cooking? Really? Also he's always skittish and talking to himself. And he asked me to dinner at some fancy restaurant for tonight. We do not go to fancy restaurants. It's not our thing…we even laugh at Harry and Ginny when they go…" then Hermione gasped as realization struck her, "Do you think he's cheating on me?"

Parvati laughed. "I doubt that. I think you're jumping to conclusions."

Hermione's shoulders slumped in a dejected way. "Then there's only one other explanation I can think of."

"And what's that?" inquired Parvati, raising her eyebrows.

"Ron's gone mental."

* * *

"Hermione," Ron breathed, "You look beautiful."

Hermione looked down at herself. She was wearing an elegant blood red, knee-length dress with her hair in a loose bun.

"Why, thank you Ronald. You don't look half bad yourself" she said, smiling mischievously.

Ron grinned and offered her his arm. She took it and together they disapparated to the restaurant.

* * *

"Sorry," muttered Ron as he clumsily dropped his fork. Again.

"Ron, are you sure you're quite alright?" asked Hermione concernedly.

Ron laughed nervously. "Ha ha… Of course, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

Hermione threw him a suspicious look before stabbing a piece of chicken with her fork. "I don't know. You've been acting odd recently."

"Really? Because I'm perfectly fine. Completely okay. Hunky-dory" he said while feeling like he was about to faint.

Hermione nodded slowly and placed her hand on his, willing him to look her in the eye.

"Ron, be honest with me," she said softly, "What's going on?"

Her tender coffee brown eyes immediately melted his inside and turned them all gooey and mushy. She had never looked so beautiful. Her kind and concerned gaze reminded him why he was in love with her. When Hermione Granger looked at him, he was reminded why she was the one.

And then it didn't matter. It didn't matter that she might refuse him. It didn't matter he might be left heartbroken and incapable of loving again. It didn't matter because she was worth it.

And he had to take the chance.

Ron swallowed and took a deep breath. Hermione's heart started beating. She knew something big was coming. Possibly something bad. Was he going to break up with her?

_No, no_, she said to herself, _think of something else. He can't break up with me. I love him too much for that. It can't happen. We've been together for eight solid years now. It would completely crush me if he decided to break things with me now. My heart would be irreparable. _

But she was totally stunned and all these pessimistic thoughts rushed out of her mind when Ron kneeled down in front of her and took out a velvet box out of his pocket. Hermione forgot how to breathe.

"I wanted to till after dessert but never mind, he said and cleared his throat,"Hermione Jean Granger, you're my first and only true love. Without you –"

But he didn't get to finish his well-planned, memorized and cheesy proposal speech as Hermione cried out in joy and pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said emotionally as tears flowed down her face.

Ron beamed and slipped the simple diamond ring in her thin finger before enveloping her in another kiss, this one of longer duration, mind you.

Both of their ears fell deaf to the crowd cheering around them as they enjoyed their happiest moment in life.

* * *

"Are you sure we should tell them right now? What if they are sleeping?" whispered Hermione as she clutched her fiance's arm.

Ron snorted. "I don't think so. Ginny's probably ordering Harry around."

Hermione giggled as the door to Grimmauld Place opened.

Harry stood there, sporting a black eye.

Hermione grinned and showed him her ring finger. Harry's face brightened and he hugged her, "Congratulations Hermione!"

"Where's Ginny?" asked Ron after Harry had man-hugged him.

"She just fell asleep after punching me as you can see," muttered Harry.

"Oh, Harry," sympathized Hermione placing a hand on her best friend shoulder, "Don't worry, this will be over soon."

"Yeah," he said then smirked, "Enough about me. I see Ron finally grew a pair and proposed. He was driving us crazy."

Hermione laughed and said, "Well, I was starting to think he had gone mental. And I'm serious when I say that."

Ron gave her a sour look while Harry started laughing, clutching his stomach.

After a few minutes when Harry's laughter still hadn't ceased, Ron grumbled, "Shut up, mate."

But Harry kept laughing.

Ron turned to Hermione in hopes of revenge, "Hermione, did you know Ginny proposed to Harry?"

Hermione's eyes widened incredulously. "Really?"

Harry's face turned beet red and he said, "Ron! Will you stop that?"

Hermione tried to keep a straight face but a tiny, amused grin sneaked in, "Harry, no need to be embarrassed. It's kind of cute."

Ron sniggered and Hermione playfully hit his arm.

"Anyway," said Ron, "Hand me my ten galleons, mate."

"Wait, why would Harry give you ten galleons, Ron?" asked Hermione, one eyebrow raised.

Ron shrugged. "Harry bet me that I wouldn't be able to propose to you tonight."

Hermione's jaw tightened and her nose flared, "How dare you! How dare you bet on something so important! You _gits_!"

"Mate, come to my funeral alright?" said Harry.

"Only if there's cake," said Ron.

Then they both ran for their lives.

* * *

**A/N: Ron's last line was in Divergent by Veronica Roth so I take no credit for that line.**

**So now that you've read the story, I can tell you that I abhor Romione! But see, Bookaholism and I are doing this best of three challenge thingy in which we give each other three ships the other hates and we have to write three perfectly nice one-shots about them and it should look like the person actually ships the pairing from the story! **

**Anyway, please tell me how I did my part of the challenge! Constructive criticism is welcomed with garlands as it helps my writing! PLEASE REVIEW: I BEG YOU *kneels down in front of reviewer dramatically*! **

**P.S. Now that I've written this, I might not hate Ron/Hermione that much. Now look what you've made me do Bookaholism! *looks scandalized* **


End file.
